Good Friends
by Paige Turning
Summary: Kardia Village was pretty boring until Raguna, a boy with memory loss, showed up. This story shows Melody's point of view, from the first time she saw him to when he defeated the Grimore. You will enjoy this! Review and comment please. MelodyXZavier :
1. Chapter 1: Mist's Discovery

Chapter 1: Mist's Discovery

Melody awoke just before the early spring Sun was creeping over the hills. She quickly dressed out of her nightgown and into her maroon cloak and hat. As she put up her pink hair in pigtails, she looked out the window at the rest of Kardia Village. Jean and Rosetta were getting their seed shop ready. Leo was already grumbling about something as he was forging a sword. Camus was walking through his field to go milk a cow. Today was just like any other day, she thought with a smile. Suddenly, Tori's brisk footsteps echoed on the cobblestone street. Five seconds later, there was a knock at the wooden door. Melody ran down the stairs to greet her friend. When she opened the door, Tori's face was more anxious and her breathing was heavy. Melody could sense that something was definitely up. As always, though, she clutched a book in her arms.

"Mist found a boy in her field," Tori said breathlessly. But Melody was staring at the book Tori held. "Does that book have magic spells in it?" Melody asked distractedly. Tori sighed exasperatedly and thrust the book into Melody's chest.

"Here take it," she said a little impatiently. Melody put the book in one of her cloak's pockets as Tori grabbed her hand and ran across the village until they got out into Mist's land. Most of the townsfolk had already gathered around Mist and the boy. The first thing Melody noticed about the boy was that he had beautiful blue eyes and he gave off an aura of courage. She felt drawn to him at once. But Melody could see that Mist yearned to gain his heart, too. Melody hated competition more than people who bathed once a year. This time, Melody didn't mind, though. She was sure her destiny did not lie with this boy and plus she didn't mind Mist too much.

"I've given Raguna here some of my land to live on," Mist said proudly, gesturing to Raguna as he shrank from all the unfamiliar eyes.

Melody knelt down to look more closely at Raguna's aura. To her amazement, part of his soul was missing. She gasped and lost her balance. Someone grasped her elbow gently. It was Zavier.

"Careful," he warned, his deep brown eyes glinting with amusement. "Don't want to get your clothes dirty, even if you work at the hot springs." He lifted her up in his tan arms. As he set her down gently on the ground and sat next to her, he said, "Aren't witches supposed to have quick reflexes anyways?"

Melody was distracted by his freckles and light hair shining in the sunlight. Finally, she answered his question by saying, "Most of them are. I think I'm the only exception."

Zavier laughed heartily. "Well, you _are_ one in a million."

Melody read his aura to find it adventurous and fun, just like it always was. As always, there was a hint of mystery shrouding his mind. Call him what you may, Zavier was not as simple as some thought.

"Well, you and Tori are twins, meaning the same," Melody argued, trying not to smile. "But you too are totally different."

"You always do make a lot of sense," Zavier agreed. "You're right."

Zavier glanced at Mist who was speaking quietly to Raguna and scowled. Melody punched his arm playfully and giggled. "Don't be jealous," she said, tugging on the straps of his aviator cap and smiling.

"I am NOT!" protested Zavier. Melody laughed even harder.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she promised seriously, looking into his eyes. He twirled one of her pink pigtails with one long finger and said shyly, "Thank you."

Lady Ann's voice pierced through the air like an arrow. "Zavier!" she yelled furiously. "Come in and do your chores, you lazy lump." Zavier rolled his eyes and sighed. "I gotta go," he said, standing up and holding his hand out to help Melody up. Melody took his rough hand gently. Her soft hand against his callused hand was an unusual feeling, but Melody liked it. Zavier pulled her up tenderly. "See you some other time," he said happily. As he turned to go, Melody put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Wait, Zavier."

Zavier turned around, his soft brown eyes questioning. "What is it?" he asked. "Stop by the hot springs sometime," she said. Zavier frowned and said, "Ugh. I HATE baths."

Melody laughed. "I know, but they are good for you, and you feel so relaxed afterwards."

Zavier laughed, too. "Ok Melody. I'll come and visit you someday."

As Zavier walked away from the young witch, he couldn't help thinking how lonely she must be with no family. Melody watched Zavier go back to the Inn and sighed. Then she looked around for Tori. Tori had disappeared. She realized during her conversation with Zavier, Tori must've been called back to work. Since it was Friday, Melody decided to go visit Sharron. Melody walked briskly across Raguna's property into the wilderness. She hopped on the giant lily pads that formed a bridge over the vast pond. As she approached the mouth of the cave, Sharron was nowhere to be found, so Melody wandered into the maze of the Kasimir Ruins. "Sharron," she called, giggling as her voice echoed off the high, crumbling cave walls lit by flickering torches. Melody found Sharron sitting on a gigantic boulder quietly in the middle of a dim-lit room. Her silver hair shone like starlight under a thin beam of light that illuminated the Ruins from above.

Melody hopped a poisonous marsh patch to reach Sharron. "Did you see the boy Mist found?" she asked Sharron, sitting down quietly next to her. "I saw him from my bedroom window," she answered, her eyes still closed as she listened to the nature in the caves.

"Well, I studied his aura and-and I found something very strange," Melody said, perplexed. Sharron opened her sky-blue eyes and looked blankly at Melody. "What did you find?"

Melody tried to describe what she had sensed in Raguna's aura and shivered at the memory of emptiness.

Sharron stood up quickly. "Very odd, indeed," she murmured. Melody was more confused than ever.

"You see, Melody," Sharron explained, "There is a giant increase in the population of the monsters in the caves and in the Ruins. I've investigated the ruins and found strange machines inside the caves that seem to produce monsters. Three days ago I made this discovery."

Suddenly, Sharron gasped and asked tensely, "What day is it?"

Melody was unable to follow, but answered weakly, "Spring 6, but what's the point?"

Sharron looked at Melody with her pale blue eyes. "I have traveled through many villages and heard lots of folklore. One particular story, however, repeats itself wherever I go."

"What type of story is it?" wondered Melody.

"It's a prophecy," Sharron clarified. "It says that in the early spring, an Earth Mate with a mysterious past will arrive and stop the darkness from destroying the Norad Kingdom."

"I get it!" Melody exclaimed. "You think Raguna will save us from the monsters."

Sharron gave a brief nod. "Exactly."

Melody looked up at the shaft of sunlight above them. The Sun was directly overhead. "Well, I'd better get going, "she said quietly. "The hot springs is going to open soon." She stood up and brushed the dirt off of the white dress under her dark red cloak.

Sharron played with a strand of her silver hair. "Tomorrow Ivan is coming," she sighed absentmindedly as she stood up to walk Melody out of the cave.

Melody nudged her mischievously as they walked together to the cave entrance. "So, you like Ivan?" she teased gently.

"Oh hush!" Sharron scolded her as her cheeks flushed. This was one of the things Melody liked about Sharron. She talked like a wise old woman. Sharron was like a mother figure to Melody, whose mother had died when she was very young. Melody and Sharron were good friends because most other townsfolk shunned them since they were different. Besides Tori and Zavier, who had been friends with Melody since their childhood, and Tabatha, who was definitely not human and was lonely at the mansion, they had no other friends.

They finally reached the exit of the cave. Melody turned to Sharron and said, "Well, I'll see you some other time."

Sharron bowed her head and replied, "And I you."

Melody bounded lightly across the enormous lily pads. She stopped on the last lily pad and waved to Sharron who waved back. Then Melody went on her way and left Sharron to her new epiphany.


	2. Chapter 2: At the Bathouse

Chapter 2: At the Bathouse

Melody opened the door to the Hot Springs and, with a sigh, took off her cloak and hung it up on a hook on the back of the door.

"Hello, Melody," an all-too familiar voice greeted. Melody cringed. It was Camus.

"Hi, Camus," she said as warmly as she could as she flashed him one of her best smiles. "When did you get here?" she wondered.

"Just a couple of minutes ago," he replied shyly. Then he looked her over with his sharp brown eyes and said, "You look different today."

"Idiot," she muttered quietly under her breath. "All I did was take off my cloak."

"What was that?" asked Camus.

"Oh, nothing," Melody said brightly. "I'll go set up your bath."

Melody went into the supply room where she took a towel and a bar of soap. Then, she passed through one of the many entrances to the Hot Springs and set the folded towel on a glass table, placing the bar of soap on top of the towel. She rolled up her sleeves as she walked back to her customer.

"You're all set," she declared.

"Thanks," Camus mumbled timidly as he walked to the Hot Springs entrance.

Melody retrieved her cloak and rummaged in a pocket for the book Tori gave her.

"Aha!" she cried triumphantly when she got it. She sat down on her crude wooden chair, hung her cloak over the back of it, and flipped through the pages of the book. There were basic healing spells and old remedies. Nevertheless, Melody was pleased. She hummed happily as she read on about helpful herbs that can cure illnesses. A half hour later, Camus reappeared, looking refreshed.

"Thank you, Melody," said Camus happily, digging his money out of his pocket and placing it on the wide oak counter.

"Anytime," replied Melody vaguely, reading on about how thyme was used in dishes to help ward off a cold.

As Camus reluctantly turned to go, Raguna burst through the door. The door hit Camus in the face.

"Are you okay?" Raguna asked, apologizing profusely. Melody looked up from her reading to see Camus clutching his tender nose. She broke into a fit of giggles and stopped herself from erupting into laughter before Camus turned back to Melody.

"Oww!" Camus complained. "That really hurt!" He released his nose slowly and a thin stream of blood trickled down from his nostril. This pushed Melody over the edge. She could barely contain her laughter as Camus glanced at Melody, looking quite pitiful.

Melody stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her white dress. She walked out from behind the counter and knelt down beside Raguna to examine Camus. Again, she was aware of the gap in Raguna's soul and shivered. Raguna cast her a concerned look with his alert blue eyes and said, "If you're cold, I'll get your cloak while you work."

Melody nodded as he got up, even though she really didn't feel cold at all. She looked at Camus's nose and knew it was squashed pretty well by the door. Instantly, she knew what she needed.

"Raguna," she called. "He needs a bandage and some cold water. Can you get me some?"

Raguna ran back to her and gave Melody her cloak and then Raguna went off to fulfill his task. Moments later, he returned with a bucket of ice-cold water from the spring and a bandage

from Edward's clinic.

"That was quick," Melody marveled as Raguna set down the bucket on the cold tile floor, the icy water swirling around like a mini whirlpool. Melody got up quickly, hurried to the supply

room where she grabbed a small green towel, and raced quickly back to Raguna and Camus. She dabbed Camus's bleeding nose gingerly with the cloth. Then, she dunked the cloth in the

icy water and wiped the blood away. Camus winced slightly at the chilly sensation. She could feel Raguna's deep cerulean eyes watching her work.

Once Camus's nose was completely numb, Melody took the cotton bandage and placed it over the tip of Camus's nose. Then, she got a roll of tape and put a piece across the bandage.

When Melody was done, Camus stumbled to his feet, cautiously touching his nose. Relieved to find everything was intact, he smiled and said, "Thank you, Melody."

Melody sat on her knees and Raguna pulled her up softly by the elbow. "See you tomorrow, Camus," Melody said distractedly. Now that Raguna was touching her, the gap in his aura

became more prominent. She shuddered at the sensation. Raguna let go and blushed, thinking her reaction was due to him. Frustrated at not being the center of attention of Melody,

Camus stormed out, slamming the wooden door with a clang. Melody smoothed out her dress and held out her hand for Raguna to shake. "Hi, I'm Melody," she said brightly, a friendly

smile illuminating her features. "This is my hot springs." Her pride beamed like rays of sunlight as she gestured around her.

Raguna grabbed her hand more tentatively this time and shook it briefly. Melody pushed away his aura in order to suppress her fear at his unusual mind. "Hey. I'm Raguna," Raguna quietly replied. "Mist said for me to come here to wash up."

"Ordered you is more likely," Melody muttered. Raguna hid his grin as he said, "Where are all the baths?"

"This way," Melody replied in a business-like tone as she began briskly walking to the male hot springs entrance. Raguna struggled to keep up with her fast pace. Melody stopped abruptly in front of a long wooden bench. Lockers lined the walls. Raguna skidded to a stop inches from the back of her cloak. Melody turned around and saw Raguna's questioning look.

"I can't go any farther," she explained as her cheeks reddened a little. "This section is only for men."

Raguna's cheeks flushed as he understood. "Okay."

Melody nodded and said, "Leave your clothes on the bench or in a locker. There are fresh towels in each locker."

Raguna gave a brief nod and walked into the steam-filled room. Melody watched as Raguna disappeared into the mist. Then, she heard the bell on the door ring. Sighing, she sprinted back down the long hallway to the lobby. "C'mon, Mom," Nicolas was pleading. "I don't want a bath!"

"Look at you!" Sabrina yelled. "You're a mess."

Melody turned the corner to see Nicolas covered in brown sludge. Dirty brown water was pooling on the floor. She giggled at Nicolas's pathetic expression under the mud-like substance. A horrible smell wafted into Melody's nostrils, and she plugged them to avoid gagging.

"What is THAT?" Melody asked nasally, blocking her nose with one hand while gesturing at the muck that was plastered to Nicolas head to toe.

"MY lovely son here decided to go play adventurer with Cecelia and explore a pile of monster dung near Carmite Cave," Sabrina explained impatiently. "Fortunately, Cecelia was intelligent

enough to not follow Nicolas on his little escapade. She brought him back to the house and I sprayed him with the hose to get some of it off, but I don't have a big enough bath to get it

all off and leave him smelling a little better."

Melody stifled her laughter as she led a very disgruntled Sabrina and a less-than-thrilled Nicolas down the hall to the hot springs entrance for men. Once outside the entrance, Sabrina

marched Nicolas past Melody through the door. Melody opened her mouth to object, but thought better of it considering Sabrina's foul mood. Seconds later, Raguna stumbled out of the

misty room, a towel hanging loosely around his waist.

"What the-"Raguna began to ask, but Melody waved him away. One hour and a half later, Nicolas and Sabrina returned, Sabrina looking satisfied and Nicolas looking irritated. Sabrina dug

into her pocket and retrieved some golden coins which she poured onto the table. She gave Melody a brief nod and towed Nicolas out the door. Melody giggled quietly at Nicolas's tortured expression.

After the door slammed shut, Raguna sighed and asked, "Are they always like that?"

Melody giggled softly and replied, "Yep. Nicolas is quite the little rascal, but it's hard not to like him."

She looked at the door Nicolas had just walked through with fondness.

Raguna smiled. "He's kinda like the mischievous brother you never had, right?"

Suddenly, Melody's eyes glazed over with pain. She got an agonizing faraway look in her eyes, which she attempted to conceal with a weak smile. "Yeah, something like that."

Raguna realized he was treading on thin ice, so he said, "Well, I better be going. See you tomorrow."

"Ok," Melody replied distantly. As Raguna was walking out the door, Zavier strolled in. He took one look at Melody's pained face and sat her down in a chair.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern showing in his wide hazel eyes. Melody appeared to snap out of the painful trance at the sound of Zavier's soft voice. "Oh, uh, nothing," she

answered, trying not to show her sadness.

Zavier took her hand and said softly, "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here, ok?"

Melody smiled and replied, "I know you will. But I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet." She then looked down at her soft, pale, tiny hand enveloped in Zavier's tanned, rough,

enormous hand and laughed at the contrast. Zavier cast her a look that said, "Have you finally lost it?"

Melody glanced once more at their hands and said, "Look at our hands. We're opposites, you and I."

Zavier looked down and laughed heartily. Melody smiled just upon hearing it. She loved listening to that laugh. Then, Zavier's face grew serious.

"You know what they say-opposites attract," he said mysteriously.


	3. Chapter 3: Late Night Swim

Chapter 3: Late Night Swim

After Zavier had left, Melody wondered about the hidden meaning behind Zavier's words. _Was he just talking about our friendship, or something else, something…deeper_? Melody thought to

herself. Then she shook her head and laughed. Zavier would never even think of Melody that way. He was too busy chasing Mist. Melody went to the front door and locked it. Then, she

undressed in the main lobby and picked up her clothes as she ran down to the female bath entrance. She threw her clothes onto the bench and dashed through the archway. Melody

skidded to a stop inches before the water's edge and went climbing up a hidden ladder positioned on the side of a pillar over to the right. Once she reached the top, she threw herself off

the ledge, holding her legs to make a cannonball and fell about ten feet, sending giant waves up as she hit the hot water.

Melody resurfaced, sighing with pleasure at the warmth that seemed to spread through her body. Then, she took out her two red ribbons that tied up her pigtails and placed them on the

side next to the hot springs. Her wavy pink hair reached past her shoulders. Melody then swam over to a shallow cove and sat down, her pink hair spreading out behind her like a fan.

Her whole body relaxed as the natural underwater jets massaged her legs and back. Bubbles rose to the surface of the water and burst, releasing steam. Once Melody's fingers were

shriveled like prunes, she decided to get out. She retrieved her ribbons from the pool side and pulled her soaking body up over the small ledge. The steam collected on her wet body in

little droplets. Melody flitted over to her towel and wrapped it around her in one swift motion. Her damp feet made footprints on the pristine tiles in the hallway. Melody grabbed her book

off of the front desk in the main room and gave the room one last sweep before flicking off the lights. She padded up the staircase to her bedroom and shut the door. Flopping down on

her bed, she opened her book to a new page. After reading a little about treating cold and long-term illnesses, Melody's blue eyes started to droop. Sleepiness wrapped around Melody

like a warm, comforting blanket. For one split second, she closed her eyes and imagined that it was Zavier's arms around her. Then, she smiled and snuggled deeper under her blankets,

sleep finally overtaking her.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

Chapter 4: Jealousy

The next morning, Melody woke up with a sigh. The heat had slowly settled into her room. Her stiff legs protested with a groan as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. Melody pulled on a pair of flip-flops she only used for leisure. She quickly tied her pink hair up into a loose ponytail and snatched _Herbal Remedies_ from her elegant bedside table. Shoving it hastily into her maroon sundress's pocket, she slid down the smooth banister, landing soundlessly on the tile floor like a feline. Melody walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bite to eat, a plate of rice balls she cooked a couple of days ago. She wolfed all the rice balls down and chased it all down with a glass of cold, fresh milk. Then, she placed her plate and glass into the sink and impatiently scrubbed them with a bar of soap. After Melody finished cleaning the dishes, she bolted out the door. Her footsteps echoed softly on the cobblestones. Finally, she reached the sign that read, Beach to the right. Melody slowed down to take off her flip-flops as the ground slowly softened into warm sand. The foamy waves crashed down onto the shore where Melody stood. She giggled as the water and sand rushed between her toes. Melody shivered at the ice-cold water that cooled her entire body. Suddenly, tan arms wrapped around Melody's thin waist and pulled her off her feet. She squealed with surprise.

"Guess who?" a playful voice whispered in her ear. Melody smiled hugely.

"Oh, I don't know," Melody joked. "Hmmm….is it…Raguna?"

Zavier's arms drooped but he still placed her lightly back on the ground. He turned away from Melody's smiling face.

"What's wrong, Zavier? I was just kidding," Melody explained, worry evident in her voice. She grabbed his broad shoulders and turned him back to her. Zavier looked down at his feet.

"What does Raguna have that I don't?" Zavier asked her, his hazel eyes desperately searching Melody's concerned face for a hidden answer. Melody laughed and then said more seriously, "Nothing! You're perfect the way you are. You have no reason to be jealous of Raguna just because Mist likes him. He's a great guy." Then she took Zavier's hand. "Plus, Mist is kinda spacey."

Zavier grinned at Melody. "You're telling me not to be jealous?" Zavier teased gently. "Sounds like you're a little jealous yourself." Melody blushed but didn't say anything. Zavier flipped Melody's ponytail. "Oh, you look different today," Zavier commented, twirling it with his finger.

Melody smiled and said, "Yep. It's my first time wearing something other than my witch's clothes outside in public."

Suddenly, she felt self-conscious and shy. "Do you like it?" she asked Zavier quietly.

Zavier flashed his giant grin. "You look lovely. It would be too stuffy with your cloak and boots on a day like this anyways."

Melody glowed with pride at Zavier's compliment. "Why, thank you."

Zavier's hand tightened around Melody's. "C'mon," he whispered in her ear as he tugged her hand and started walking. "Where are we going?" Melody asked.

"Let's go swimming!" he answered in a mischievous tone as he swept her up in his arms.

Melody started to protest, but was silenced by Zavier's finger to her lips. "You have to have fun once in a while, Melody."

"But…but this is a new dress!" she protested feebly.

"You can just wash it," Zavier assured her. "And if it gets ruined, I'll buy you a new one."

He ran over to the dock with Melody in his arms and placed her gently on the worn wood. Then, he pulled off his aviator cap, his tousled sandy blond hair blowing in the morning breeze. When Zavier took his shirt off, Melody couldn't help but stare at his tan, perfectly chiseled chest. She slid off her flip-flops and placed her book on the dock. Then, Zavier reached for Melody's thin hand. He pulled her up lightly but Melody still had to put her hand on Zavier's bare chest to steady herself.

Melody looked down in embarrassment and mumbled, "Oops. Sorry!"

Zavier smiled and said, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied hesitantly. Zavier's smooth arms scooped her up again and they approached the end of the dock. His cool breath tickled her ear as he said, "1…2…3…" Melody watched as the ocean came up to meet her. The last second before she plunged underwater, Melody glanced back at Zavier, who was grinning hugely. He winked at her and said, "Hold your breath!" Melody almost laughed out loud. She was oblivious to the world around her when she looked at Zavier. Hastily, she sucked in as much air as possible. _Almost forgetting to hold my breath before going underwater, dreaming about Zavier-what's happening to me? _she thought.

The freezing water drove all thoughts out of her head. For a few seconds, Melody's entire body went numb and she floated, suspended underwater. Then, warmth seeped back into her bones, starting in her hand. Startled, she opened her eyes to see Zavier's face in front of her, lit up by sunlight filtering through the water into the depths of the ocean, his blond hair spreading around his face like a halo. He was pulling her up to the surface. Once Melody's head broke the surface, she gasped for air. Zavier had one hand on her back to support her.

"Are you ok?" Zavier asked, concern written all over his face. Melody gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. The water was just a little colder than I expected. Thanks for caring about me, though."

Zavier sighed. "You just scared me, that's all," he said defensively, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

"Yeah, that feeling is called caring," Melody teased him gently, putting her chilly hand on his hot cheek. "Well, I'm going to bring you to shore," Zavier replied, ignoring the fact that Melody was right.

Melody just laughed as Zavier put on a poker face and lifted her up out of the water. She slung her arms around Zavier's neck and rested her head on his chest. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat and breathing lulled her to sleep. When Melody woke up, she was in her bed with Zavier's vest on over her nightgown. Melody's face instantly reddened. _Did Zavier change me?_ she wondered. All of the sudden, her bedroom door swung open silently and Zavier's head poked in through the crack in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" Zavier asked taking in Melody's flushed cheeks.

Melody rubbed her head and said, "No, I woke up a couple of minutes ago. Did you carry me all the way here?"

"Yep," Zavier answered proudly. "It was tough, since you were wet and asleep, but I did it."

"Thanks," Melody replied. Then, she looked down at her clothes once more. Zavier blushed and scratched his head. "Uh...well, since you were asleep, I… uh…didn't want to get your bed wet with your clothes…so…I…yeah," Zavier stammered. "I'm really sorry, but I didn't look, I swear."

She started to laugh. "It's okay, Zavier. You did the right thing. I'm not mad, but if my bed was wet, I would be."

Zavier let out a sigh. "Phew! I thought you were going to be mad. But I was just trying to help."

"I know you had good intentions. It's ok," said Melody, giggling at Zavier's relieved face. "Well, don't just stand there. Come in."

Zavier hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Melody got up with an exaggerated sigh and grabbed the sleeve of Zavier's shirt, pulling him closer to her. Now that Zavier was so close, she noticed he was a few inches taller than her and that Zavier had to look down to meet her gaze.

"Wow," she whispered. "You've grown so much, Zavier."

Zavier laughed warmly. "You've just noticed it now?" he asked incredulously, his soft eyes twinkling with humor.

Melody giggled quietly into Zavier's chest. "Actually, yes," she admitted with a smile as she glanced down quickly to fix Zavier's rolled-up sleeve. Zavier reached to interlace his fingers with Melody's. Melody looked up to see Zavier grinning at her.

"When I used to look at you, I saw the stubborn little boy I met when I was seven," Melody said sadly, putting her free hand on Zavier's muscular chest.

Melody smiled warmly, and then went back to fixing his sleeve. Suddenly, Zavier's hand lifted up Melody's face to his. He closed his eyes and began to lean in. Melody's heart pounded as Zavier's face got closer and closer. Then, Tori's quiet gasp filled the room. Zavier and Melody whirled around to see Tori's shocked face.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted something," mumbled Tori, her entire face blushing. "Zavier told me you fell asleep, so I came to check on you."

Zavier's cheeks reddened and he took a step back. Melody pulled her hand off of Zavier's chest slowly and giggled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"No, it's okay. We were just talking," Zavier explained hastily. Melody covered up her mouth to stop herself from laughing at Zavier's poorly-disguised lie.

Tori gave Melody a conspiratorial wink and said, "I'll talk to you later, Melody, ok?"

Melody grinned and nodded. "You should come tonight to the Hot Springs. It will be on the house, don't worry."

Tori put her hand on the side of her face and said, "Are you sure, Mel? You don't have to do that."

Melody silenced her with a soft giggle. "No, no, I insist," she said firmly.

. "Ok. Have it your way," Tori replied with a sigh. She turned to go, and then appeared to remember something. "Oh, Zavier. Mom told me to tell you to take a bath while you were at Melody's."

Zavier made a face but didn't say anything as Tori closed the door with a bang.

"Oh, come on. Baths aren't that bad," Melody teased, nudging Zavier in the ribs softly with her elbow. "They're actually quite relaxing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," muttered Zavier. "I care more about my mom nagging me than anything. I wish she'd leave me alone once in a while."

Instantly, Zavier's face softened. "I'm sorry, Melody… "

Melody's whole body became rigid with pain. Her eyes, full of despair, lightened instantly as Zavier took her hand.

Zavier had come to notice that every time someone mentioned their mother or brother, Melody went into a sort of trance, as if she was remembering something very horrifying. No one knew where Melody came from, or who her parents were. She just showed up on the Inn's doorstep one rainy day, her clothes muddy and torn and sobbing. Lady Ann took her in and treated her like one of her own children. Zavier thought back to that very day…


	5. Chapter 5: Zavier's Rainy Day Adventure

Chapter 5: Zavier's Discovery

Thunder shook the beams of the Inn and bright flashes of lightning lit up the sky. Tori whimpered softly and buried her head in her mother's skirt.

Lady Ann bent down to pick up Tori. "It's okay, little one," Ann assured her. "You're safe."

Tori looked up at her mother with wide blue eyes. "St-storms are s-scary," she stammered as another roll of thunder rumbled through the house.

"Oh please," scoffed Zavier, who had his father's old aviator cap and scarf on, mementos given to him by his father after he died. "Adventurers like me aren't scared of anything!" he declared as she struck a brave pose with his hands on his hips, his giant cap falling in front of his big brown eyes.

Lady Ann muffled a giggle and said, "That's right, Zavier," as he struggled to push his hat off of his face.

Once Zavier had regained his dignity, he exclaimed, "I'm going exploring!" as he rushed toward the door.

"Wait, Zavier!" protested his mother. "You'll catch a cold in this type of weather."

"Explorers never catch a cold," said Zavier impatiently. "Now can I go? Please?"

"Fine," Ann sighed.

Zavier flew through the door as fast as he could. A gust of wind shut it with a loud bang.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" she wondered. "He's just like his father."

Outside, the rain poured down in sheets. Zavier stood under the wooden awning, sheltered from the rain as he tried to decide where to go first. From the corner of his eye, Zavier saw a flicker of movement. He squinted through the gloom and saw a small figure crouched in the corner of the porch covered by the awning. Water poured like a waterfall off the awning and splashed onto the ground inches away from the figure. It shivered. Zavier cautiously crept forward. As he drew closer, he realized that the figure was a drenched little girl.

The little girl looked up at Zavier with tears streaming down her flawless face. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with despair and sorrow.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly as he reached out his hand to her. The girl shrank away from Zavier's touch and hid her head in her muddy coat. She shook her head slowly.

It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," he promised as he held out his hand for her. The little girl tentatively looked up and cautiously took his hand.

"You want someone warm to stay, right?" Zavier asked, pulling the little girl softly to her feet. She nodded and whispered, "That would be very nice."

I got her to talk, Zavier thought triumphantly.

"Do you have a name?" he asked quietly. "Mine's Zavier."

For the first time, the little girl smiled. "Hello, Zavier," she said in her soft calm voice. "I'm Melody."

"Nice to meet you, Melody. Now do you want to go inside?" Melody nodded and began to walk on shaky legs. Zavier slid his shoulder under Melody's elbow to help her out. She looked up at Zavier and said, "Thank you. I guess I'm real tired."

"It's okay," Zavier answered with a smile. He pushed open the door with one hand and called, "Mama, c'mere for a second." Lady Ann came down the stairs and yelled, "What is it now, Zavier?"

"This girl needs a place to stay," Zavier explained as he pulled Melody into the Inn. As he glanced back at the girl to give her a reassuring smile, he held in a gasp. Melody's hair was pink, the pink of a beautiful sunset. Melody gave Zavier a confused look.

Lady Ann rushed over to Zavier and knelt down beside Melody.

"What happened, honey?" she asked Melody in a concerned voice.

Melody's bottom lip began to tremble and she answered shakily, "I don't remember."

Zavier let out a sigh and said angrily, "Oh come on, Mom. I made her stop crying. Why'd you have to start her again?"

Lady Ann ignored her son and comfortingly patted Melody on the back.

"Come sit near the fire," Lady Ann told Melody. "What would you like?"

"Some relax tea would be nice. Thank you, Miss Ann," Melody sniffled as she trudged over to the fireplace in her sopping clothes to dry herself off.

Zavier trotted after Melody like an obedient puppy. He sat next to her on the bench in front of the fire, swinging his legs to warm them. He tugged his giant aviator cap, revealing his sandy blond hair.

"Ugh. Relax tea?" Zavier said, wrinkling his nose in disgust as his mother brought a cup over to Melody.

"How can you drink that?" he asked incredulously as Melody took a long sip of her relax tea.

"I don't really know," confessed Melody. "It's warm so I like it."

Lady Ann let out an exasperated sigh. "Zavier, would you like a cup of hot cocoa?" she asked impatiently.

Zavier's chestnut eyes lit up and he licked his lips hungrily. "Yes, please, and can you put marshmallows in it?"

Lady Ann couldn't help but laugh at Zavier's expression. "Sure," she answered as she ruffled his hair fondly.

Melody looked after Lady Ann with an adoration in her wide blue eyes. "Your mom is really nice," she told Zavier.

Zavier smiled and said, "Yeah. She acts all tough sometimes, but that's the way she shows her love."

When Lady Ann came back with a steaming cup of hot cocoa for Zavier, Melody and Zavier were curled up on the bench. Melody had her head resting on Zavier's shoulder. Lady Ann stifled an, "Aw!" and went up the wooden staircase. Tori heard the creaking and came bleary-eyed out of her room.

"What happened, Mama?" she asked, clutching her worn-out stuffed bunny. "I heard you and Big Brother talking downstairs."

"We're going to be taking care of a little girl about your age for a while," she told Tori. Tori's eyes brightened instantly. "Yay, I get a sister!" she yelled as she jumped up and down on the creaky floorboards. Lady Ann clamped her callused hand over Tori's mouth. "Shhh!" she hissed. "Zavier and her are sleeping downstairs. You don't want to wake them."

Tori nodded and crept quietly back into her room. Lady Ann let out a sigh and tiptoed into her bedroom. Finally, the Inn was silent.


End file.
